Der Adler der neunten Legion  Der Plan des Raben
by Wassail
Summary: Ein Jahr ist es her, seit der Adler der 9. Legion zurückgebracht worden war. Nun wartet ein neues Abenteuer auf Marcus und Esca. Es gilt, den römischen Kaiser Antoninus Pius zu retten und Escas guten Namen wiederherzustellen.
1. Chapter 1

Anm.: Der Anfang der FF knüpft an den Roman von Rosemary Sutcliff an. Mir gehören also weder Cub noch Cottia, obwohl sie im Film nicht vorkamen.  
>Anm.: Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen.^^<p>

Seit der Rückkehr des Adlers der Neunten Legion war ein Jahr vergangen und Vieles hatte sich verändert.  
>Obwohl die Standarte wieder da war hatte der Senat beschlossen, die Neunte nicht wiederauferstehen zu lassen, da sie schon vor ihrem Verschwinden in Verruf geraten war. Manche hatten sie sogar für verhext gehalten, nachdem sie den Aufstand der Incenerkönigin Boudicca niedergeschlagen hatte. Die Königin hatte sich das Leben genommen, die Neunte jedoch zuvor verflucht. Nach dem Verschwinden der Legion nördlich des Walls war gemunkelt worden, dass sich der Fluch der Keltenkönigin erfüllt hatte.<br>Nichtsdestotrotz wurden Marcus und Esca belohnt.  
>Esca hatte das Bürgerrecht erhalten und war nun nicht mehr länger nur ein freigelassener Sklave, sondern ein römischer Vollbürger.<br>Marcus, dessen rechtes Bein steif geworden war, hatte sich entschieden, sein Leben als römischer Soldat zu beenden und sich in Britannien niederzulassen. Er erhielt vom Senat die gleiche Gratifikation wie ein Kohorten-Centurio nach Beendigung seiner Dienstzeit: ein Stück Land und genug Sesterzen, um fürs erste über die Runden zu kommen.  
>Marcus hatte seinen Onkel gebeten, seinen Einfluss geltend zu machen, damit er ein Stück Land in den Downs bekam, jenem weichen Hügelland, das ihm so ans Herz gewachsen war. Und wirklich, er bekam Land in der Nähe von Calleva, wo sein Onkel seinen Lebensabend verbrachte, zugesichert.<br>Aber das war nicht die größte Veränderung in seinem Leben. In der Zeit, die er bei seinem Onkel gewohnt hatte, hatte er Gefühle für die Icenerin Cottia, die Nichte seines Nachbarn entwickelt. Nach Beendigung seines Abenteuers hatte er sie dann auch geheiratet.  
>Von dem Geld des Senats und Cottias Mitgift (und natürlich einem fähigen Architekten, einem Baumeister und einem Heer von Arbeitern) konnte Marcus auf seinem Grund und Boden ein ansehnliches Steinhaus errichten, in dem es sich aushalten ließ.<br>Hier lebte er nun mit seinem Haushalt, der aus seiner Frau, ein paar Freigelassenen, seinem zahmen Wolf Cub und Esca bestand.  
>Als Marcus ihn nach seinen Plänen gefragt hatte, hatte er kurz überlegt und gesagt: "Ich bleibe bei dir. Irgendjemand muss doch dafür sorgen, dass du nicht wieder zum Vollblutrömer wirst, Bruder." Da hatte Marcus lachen müssen. "Ich bin ein Römer und werde immer einer sein. Du bist auch Römer, vergiss das nicht."<br>Esca hatte verächtlich geaschnaubt: "Ich bin kein Römer, ich bin Brigant!"  
>Und damit war die Sache erledigt gewesen und Marcus hatte seinen Architekten, einen quirligen Griechen namens Alexandros, angewiesen, in sein neues Haus auch keltische Elemente miteinzubeziehen, damit sich Cottia und Esca wohler fühlten. Zuerst hatte Alexandros sich geweigert und ein Gesicht gemacht, als hätte Marcus ihn hinterrücks erdolcht, doch plötzlich (anscheinend hatte ihn die Muse geküsst) hatte er seinen Auftraggeber stehenlassen und hatte fieberhaft Muster auf Wachstäfelchen gekritzelt. Das Endergebnis konnte sich sehen lassen. Römisch-Keltisch. Nach Cottias und Escas Meinung war das Haus der beste Beweis dafür, dass Marcus doch nicht so ein Vollblutrömer war, wie er gerne behauptete. Aber diese Erkenntnis behielten die beiden für sich.<br>Nachdem Marcus und sein kleiner Haushalt in ihr neues Heim übersiedelt waren begannen sie, Felder anzulegen. Onkel Aquila schenkte seinem Neffen zur Hauseinweihung eine kleine Schafherde, die dieser nur unter Protest ("Nein, das ist wirklich zu viel, ich..." - "Jetzt sei still und freu dich!") annahm.  
>Die Wolle brachte gutes Geld ein und Marcus konnte es sich leisten, Feldfrüchte und Getreide anzubauen. Finanziell lief alles gut, ebenso wie privat.<br>Marcus musste sich erst daran gewöhnen, verheiratet zu sein. Sein bisheriges Leben hatte er unter Soldaten zugebracht, also dauerte die Eingewöhnung ein bisschen. Aber Cottia war geduldig. Sie wusste, Marcus liebte sie über alles, auch wenn er manchmal Schwierigkeiten hatte, es zu zeigen. Die zierliche, rothaarige Icenerin mit den goldenen Augen hingegen fand sich schnell in die Haushaltsführung ein. Es machte ihr Spaß, einem Haushalt vorzustehen und die Zügel in der Hand zu haben.

Langsam wurde es wieder Frühling und der wenige Schnee, der in den Downs gefallen war, schmolz unter den ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen dahin.  
>Cottia hatte das Haus eine Weile für sich alleine gehabt, da Marcus für ein paar Tage nach Calleva gereist war um seinen Onkel zu besuchen und Esca vor drei Wochen in den Norden aufgebrochen war. Er wollte versuchen, seinen guten Ruf nördlich des Walls wiederherzustellen.<br>Cottia hatte sich große Sorgen gemacht und versucht, ihm sein Vorhaben auszureden. Sie glaubte nicht wirklich, dass man ihm den Diebstahl des römischen Adlers verzeihen würde. Marcus hingegen hatte ihm einfach nur eine "gute Jagd" gewünscht. Er hatte sogar angeboten, Esca zu begleiten. Esca hatte jedoch dankend abgelehnt und gemeint, dass man Marcus, Römer der er war, sofort umbringen würde. Ihm würden die Stämme nie verzeihen.

Cottia saß am Fenster ihrer Schlafkammer und seufzte. Sie konnte verstehen, wie sehr es Esca schmerzte, von seinen Leuten nicht mehr respektiert zu werden. Sie selbst verspürte jedoch kein Heimweh nach ihrem Stamm. Gleich nach dem Tod ihres Vaters hatte ihre Mutter einen Jäger geheiratet, in den sie schon lange verliebt gewesen war. Cottia hatte sie zu ihrer Schwester Valeria nach Calleva geschickte. Valeria war eine gute Frau, die von Rom ganz besessen war. Sie hatte Cottia "Camilla" genannt und wollte eine echte Römerin aus ihr machen. Ganz begeistert war sie gewesen, als Cottia und Marcus geheiratet hatten. Sie vergötterte ihren Schwiegersohn.  
>Cottia hatte sich immer als Icenerin gefühlt, aber erst seit sie Marcus´ Frau geworden war fühlte sie sich wieder richtig zuhause.<br>Cub, Marcus´ zahmer Wolf, gab ein gurgelndes Geräusch von sich und legte seinen schweren Kopf auf Cottias Knie.  
>Sie kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren. "Immerhin bist du noch da, Hübscher. Du weißt nicht, wann Marcus wiederkommt, oder?"<br>Cub bellte. Das hatte er sich angewöhnt, da er mit Onkel Aquilas Hunden aufgewachsen war.  
>"Du weißt es?"<br>Der Wolf bellte wieder, wedelte mit dem Schwanz und rannte zur Tür. Cottia folgte ihm in den Vorhof.  
>Und wirklich, in der Ferne war die Gestalt eines Reiters auszumachen.<br>Cub sprang begeistert auf und ab. Cottia lachte.  
>"Du kleiner Teufel. Woher hast du das gewusst?"<br>Statt einer Antwort rannte Cub seinem Herrn entgegen und riss ihn fast vom Pferd. Cottia ging etwas langsamer hinterher.  
>Marcus freute sich offensichtlich über die enthusiasische Begrüßung. Er stieg vom Pferd, strich Cub liebevoll übers Fell und blieb dann verlegen vor Cottia stehen. Er wusste immer noch nicht genau, wie man seine Ehefrau nach einwöchiger Trennung begrüßte.<br>Cottia grinste und fiel Marcus um den Hals. "Willkommen daheim."  
>Marcus erwiederte die Umarmung. "Danke. Du... hast mir...äh...gefehlt."<br>"Du mir auch. Wie geht´s deinem Onkel?"  
>"Ganz gut. Er arbeitet noch immer an seiner Geschichte über die Belagerungskriege. Er lässt dich grüßen und hat mir aufgetragen, dich nächstes mal mitzunehmen."<br>"Sehr schön. Tu das."  
>"Woher hast du eigentlich gewusst, dass ich heute komme?" erkundigte sich Marcus, während er seinen Wolf unterm Kinn kraulte.<br>"Hab ich nicht. Cub hat´s gewusst." antwortete Cottia. Marcus lachte leise. "Guter Junge...Wie sieht´s hier aus? Probleme?"  
>"Nein, alles bestens."<br>"Hast du was von Esca gehört?" erkundigte sich Marcus.  
>Seine Frau schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht, nichts. Es geht ihm sicher gut, mach dir keine Sorgen. Wer weiß, vielleicht kommt er heute noch. Schau dir an, wie unruhig Cub ist."<br>Und wirklich, der Wolf rannte auf und ab, unterbrach sich manchmal und starrte auf die gepflasterte Straße, die nach Norden führte.  
>Langsam kamen auch die Freigelassenen, die Marcus beschäftigte, um ihn zu begrüßen und sich um sein Pferd zu kümmern.<br>Marcus und Cottia gingen ins Haus und Marcus berichtete über seinen Aufenthalt in Calleva, gab seiner Frau einen Brief von ihrer Tante und hörte sich an, was sich während seiner Abwesenheit ereignet hatte.

Als es keine familiären Neuigkeiten mehr zu berichten gab und die Sonne langsam im Westen versank, machte sich Cottia daran, gemeinsam mit Brighid, ihrer irischen Köchin, das Abendessen zuzubereiten.  
>Da begann Cub, der im Garten umhergetollt war, wieder zu bellen.<br>"Hallo, Bruder Wolf!" sagte eine wohlbekannte Stimme gut gelaunt.  
>Cottia lief zur Schreibstube ihres Mannes, der gerade ihre Finanzen prüfte. "Marcus, Esca ist wieder da."<br>Marcus sprang auf, beherrschte sich aber sofort wieder. "Sehr schön." sagte er lächelnd und ging nach draußen, um seinen Freund zu begrüßen.  
>Cottia folgte ihm kopfschüttelnd. Männer. War es wirklich so schlimm, Gefühle zu zeigen? Lugh bewahre, dass man ihnen die Freude über die Rückkehr eines Waffenbruders ansah. Oder irgendeine andere Regung.<br>"Esca, du lebst noch." sagte Marcus zum Gruß.  
>"Wie du siehst." gab Esca zurück.<br>Die beiden starrten sich einen Augenblick stumm an, dann grinsten sie und packten einander an den Unterarmen.  
>Händeschütteln unter echten Männern, dachte Cottia amüsiert.<br>"Schön, dich wiederzusehen!" begrüßte sie den Briganten und schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln. Irgendwie musste sie ja die Zurückhaltung ihres Mannes wettmachen. "Du kommst genau zur rechten Zeit. Es gibt gleich Essen."  
>"So? Das ist gut. Ah, ich riech´s schon. Wild in Weinsoße, wenn mich meine Nase nicht täuscht?"<br>"Sie täuscht dich nicht. Marcus ist auch erst heute zurückgekommen, da wollte ich etwas ganz Besonderes machen."  
>Esca gluckste. "Ein Glück. Dein Wild in Weinsoße hätt´ ich um nichts auf der Welt verpassen wollen." sagte er. Es machte ihm zwar nichts aus, von rohen Feldmäusen zu leben, wenn die Situation es erforderte, aber trotzdem wusste er gutes Essen zu schätzen.<br>Bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte kam Brighid, die irische Köchin, heraus und bat die Herrschaften zu Tisch.

Als sie alle am Tisch saßen und einen Teller mit dampfendem Fleisch vor sich stehen hatten, fragte Marcus: "Wie ist es in Caledonia, entschuldige, Albu gelaufen?"  
>Esca ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort.<br>"Ganz gut, denk ich." sagte er langsam. "Ich war zuerst bei Guerns Witwe. Zuerst wollte sie mich gar nicht sehen, aber dann... Wir haben lange geredet, darüber, was es bedeutet, Römer oder Britannier zu sein. Über die Loyalität, die ein Mann seiner Heimat und seiner Familie schuldet. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass Guern nie ganz aufgehört hat, ein Römer zu sein. Hin und wieder hat er Streifzüge unternommen... zu verfallenen Römerlagern... sie hat immer geahnt, dass er sich der Vergangenheit einmal stellen würde, hat sie gesagt. Letztenendes haben wir uns als Freunde getrenn. Sie ist bei den Selgovern für mich eingetreten... Ich habe viele andere Stämme besucht. Trotz der Sache mit dem Adler gilt mein Name im Süden noch etwas, ich weiß nicht warum. Je weiter ich in den Norden ging, desto feindseliger wurden die Stämme jedoch. Kann ich ihnen nicht verdenken." Esca wirkte traurig. "Der Seehundclan hat seinen Nachbarn beigebracht, mich zu verachten... Aber ich hoffe, dass mir die Stämme im Süden freundlich gesinnt bleiben. Und irgendwann, irgendwie werde ich meinen guten Namen wiederherstellen." sagte er.  
>Marcus musterte seinen Freund. "Was verschweigst du mir?"<br>Esca seufzte tief. "Ich verschweige nichts. Ich überlege nur, wie ich... weitermachen soll."  
>"Einfach raus damit."<br>"Römer treiben sich in Albu herum. Sie verschleppen Burschen, die noch nicht zu Kriegern geworden sind. Angeblich im Auftrag eines Gladiatorenmeisers." berichtete er mit belegter Stimme.  
>"Marcus, ich muss nach Rom. Wenn ich die Jungen befreien kann, dann..."<br>"...ist dein guter Name wiederhergestellt. " beendete Marcus den Satz.  
>Dann fiel ihm etwas ein.<br>"Warte! Gladiatoren, sagst du? Als ich bei meinem Onkel war, hat er mir einen seiner Freunde vorgestellt. Einen Veteran der Sechsten, der jetzt in Rom wohnt. Er war bei meinem Onkel um ihn um Rat zu bitten. Er hat durch einen Informanten, von dessen Glaubwürdigkeit er nicht überzeugt ist, erfahren, dass ein gewisser Titus Albanius Corvus, ein entfernter Verwandter des Kaisers, ein bisschen Unruhe stifte will, den Kaiser womöglich sogar zwingen will, ihn zu seinem Nachfolger zu ernennen, und zwar mit Hilfe eines Herren, der nur unter dem passenden Namen Pugnus, die Faust, bekannt ist und eine Gladiatorenschule leitet. Angeblich hat er einen Haufen neuer, KELTISCHER, Schüler. Aber, wie gesagt, es gibt keinen einzigen Beweis, vielleicht ist das nur leeres Gerede und Corvus hat einfach nur eine Vorliebe für Gladiatoren..."  
>Esca knurrte.<br>"Dieser römische Hurensohn! Wir Britannier lassen uns nicht wie Ochsen vor einen Karren spannen, zur Belustigung dieses - dieses - Argh!" Er schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.  
>"Begleitest du mich nach Rom, Bruder?"<br>"Du hast mir damals geholfen, die Ehre meiner Familie wiederherzustellen. Natürlich komm ich mit!"


	2. Chapter 2

Eine Woche später brachen Marcus und Esca auf. Zuerst hatte Marcus einen Boten zu seinem Onkel gesandt und ihn gebeten, seinen Freund zu überzeugen, Marcus und Esca mit dem Fall zu betrauen. Die Zusage kam promt, gemeinsam mit einer Einladung in dessen Haus in Rom, bis sie eine eigene Bleibe gefunden hatten.  
>Cottia war zwar nicht besonders glücklich über die Abreise ihres Mannes, machte aber keinen Versuch, ihn davon abzuhalten.<br>Sie küsste Marcus zum Abschied. "Mach aber keine Dummheiten, ja?"  
>Marcus lachte. "Das wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen, fürchte ich. "<br>"Keine Sorge, ich bring ihn dir wieder. Wenn möglich in einem Stück." warf Esca ein, der gerade noch einmal den Sattelgurt seines Pferdes überprüfte.  
>Marcus sah Cottia in die Augen und senkte die Stimme. "Ich liebe dich." murnelte er. Dann, wieder mit lauterer Stimme. "Pass auf Cub auf."<br>"Wie immer."  
>Dann ritten sie los. Ihr Ziel war Dubris. Von dort wollten sie ein Schiff nach Gallien nehmen und dann auf den breiten, gepflasterten Straßen nach Rom reiten.<p>

Nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander hergeritten waren, fragte Esca: "Bist du schon oft gereist?"  
>"Nicht wirklich. Etrurien, Rom, Britannien. Warum?"<br>"Hm. Nur so... Erzähl mir von Rom."  
>In Marcs´ Gesicht trat ein verklärter Ausdruck. "Rom ist unvergleichlich. So viele Menschen auf einem Fleck findest du auf der ganzen Welt kein zweites Mal. Dort gibt es nichts, was du nicht kaufen kannst: Waffen, Gewürze, Pferde... Was dein Herz begehrt."<br>Esca zog die Brauen hoch. "So? Und was kostet mich das?"  
>"Kommt drauf an. Wenn die Waren von weit her kommen und der Transport gefährlich war, sind sie natürlich teurer."<br>"Gibt´s noch mehr zu tun als nur einzukaufen?" fragte Esca mit einem Schmunzeln. Er hatte zwar schon von Rom gehört, aber er hatte sich nie etwas darunter vorstellen können.  
>Marcus nickte eifrig. "Natürlich. Du kannst so gut wie alles tun! Es gibt Badehäuser, Bibliotheken, Theater, Arenen, Tavernen... Es ist, alls wäre dort die ganze Welt zusammengefasst. "<br>Esca strich seinem Pferd nachdenklich über die Mähne und unterdrückte ein Seufzen.  
>Marcus warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, sagte aber nichts.<p>

Zwei Tage später trafen sie in Dubris ein, einem verhältnismäßig großen Dorf, das um den Hafen herum entstanden war.  
>Der Himmer war von einem kalten, stählernen grau, das Rauschen und der salzige Geruch des Meeres waren hier allgegenwärtig.<br>Ein römischer Soldat näherte sich den beiden und sagte gelangweilt: "Namen."  
>"Marcus Flavius Aquila und Esca Mac Cunoval." gab Marcus zurück.<br>"Aquila? Der Sohn vom alten Aquila von der Neunten?" erkundigte sich der Soldat mit plötzlich erwachtem Interesse.  
>"Ja." In Marcus´ Gesicht zuckte ein Muskel.<br>Der Soldat wollte noch eine Bemerkung machen, schluckte sie aber herunter, als er den Gesichtsausdruck des jungen Mannes bemerkte und winkte sie weiter.

"Ich hab zwar gewusst, dass der Senat die Wiederbeschaffung des Adlers unter Verschluss gehalten hat, aber irgendwie hab ich doch gehofft, dass die Bemerkungen aufhören würden." knurrte Marcus, als sie wenig später am Pier entlanggingen und nach der "Selkie" Ausschau hielten.  
>Esca runzelte die Stirn. "Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass jeder Römer darüber bescheid zu wissen scheint?"<br>Marcus schüttelte den Kopf. "Soweit ich weiß redet man nur noch in Britannien darüber. In Rom kräht kein Hahn mehr danach. Hoff ich zumindest... Aber immerhin... ich weiß, was passiert ist. Ich weiß, dass mein Vater als Soldat gestorben ist. Ehrenhaft."  
>Esca nickte. Auch wenn er seinen römischen Freund oft nicht verstand, das konnte er nachvollziehen. Sein eigener Vater war im Kampf gegen die Römer gefallen, deswegen galt sein Name heute noch etwas. Esca selbst hatte seinen guten Namen verloren, als er Marcus geholfen hatte, seinen wiederzubeschaffen. Nun musste er seinen Leuten beweisen, dass er der Sohn seines Vaters war.<p>

Die "Selkie" war nicht besonders groß. Sie verkehre regelmäßig zwischen Gallien und Britannien, erklärte der Kapitän stolz, den sie letztendlich in einer schäbigen Taverne gefunden hatten.  
>Bald darauf war das Schiff reisefertig und jeder an seinem Platz.<br>Marcus und Esca standen an der Reling und versuchten, die gallische Küste durch den Nebel auszumachen.  
>Da fiel Marcus etwas ein. "Warst du eigentlich schon mal auf See?"<br>"Ich bin ab und zu mit einem Boot zum Fischen rausgefahren. Ich war aber noch nie auf einem richtigen Schiff."  
>"Also wirst du nicht seekrank."<br>Esca schüttelte den Kopf. "Bin seefest. Du?"  
>Marcus versuchte, sich an seine Überfahrt nach Britannien zu erinnern, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte er geschlafen...<br>"Ja, ich auch."  
>In diesem Moment legte die Selkie ab und steuerte unter den gebrüllten Befehlen des Kapitäns mit geblähten Segeln aufs offene Meer zu.<br>Marcus spürte, wie ihm flau im Magen wurde.  
>Er atmete tief ein. Bei Mithras, das war ungut...<br>Je weiter sich die Selkie von der Küste entfernet, desto höher wurde der Wellengang.  
>Einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen, ausatmen... Das war schließlich nur eine gewöhnliche Überfahrt, nichts besonderes...<br>"Seekrank?" Esca konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
>"Nein-" knurrte Marcus. Dann beugte er sich über die Reling und würgte.<br>"Lass es raus, Bruder."  
>Marcus setzte zu einer bissigen Antwort an, kam aber nicht zum Reden, da er sich verschluckte und zu husten begann.<br>"Ausspucken, nicht runterschlucken." war Escas wenig hilfreicher Kommentar.  
>Marcus machte mit der linken Hand eine obszöne Geste, musste sich aber gleich wieder mit beiden Händen festhalten, da seine Beine zu zittern begannen.<br>Eine halbe Stunde später war sein Magen völlig leer und er ließ sich auf eine Kiste fallen, die neben ihm vertäut war.  
>"Anscheinend hab ich meine letzte Überfahrt verdrängt" krächzte er und lehnte sich an die Bordwand. Sein Gesicht hatte einen merkwürdig grünen Farbton angenommen. "Wir sollten uns langsam einen Plan zurechtlegen."<br>Esca warf Marcus einen zweifelnden Blick zu. "Das hat auch bis morgen Zeit. Wenn´s dir wieder einigermaßen gut geht."  
>"Mir geht´s gut." sagte Marcus. Zur Bekräftigung beugte er sich noch einmal würgend über die Bordwand.<br>"Soll ich dich bewusstlos schlagen?"  
>"Nicht nötighgh... wääh... deinen spöttischen Ton kannst du dir in den A-..." er würgte und begann wieder zu husten "schieben."'<p>

Die Stunden vergingen. Als die "Selkie" in Gallien anlegte wurde es bereits Abend.  
>Marcus hing völlig ausgepumt über der Reling.<br>"Lebst du noch?" gluckste Esca. Ein gurgelndes Geräusch war die Antwort.  
>"Wir sind da, du kannst aufstehen."<br>Marcus versuchte es, knickte aber wieder ein.  
>Der Brigant schüttelte den Kopf und zog ihn auf die Beine. Auf Esca gestützt gelang es Marcus, das Schiff einigermaßen würdevoll (also ohne sich zu übergeben oder der Länge nach hinzufallen) zu verlassen.<br>Esca setzte Marcus unter einer Eiche ab und ging noch einmal zurück, um ihre Pferde zu holen, die gerade vom Schiff gebracht wurden.  
>Er band die Beiden an der Eiche an, holde Brot und Käse und verdünnten Wein aus den Satteltaschen und setzte sich neben Marcus.<br>"Auch was? Ich bin am verhungern."  
>Marcus, immer noch grün im Gesicht, machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung, griff sich aber den Weinschlauch und spülte seinen Mund ein paar mal aus.<br>"Nie. Wieder. Auf dem Rückweg schwimm ich. Ertrinken ist bestimmt angenehmer als das."


	3. Chapter 3

Eigentlich hatten Marcus und Esca vorgehabt, sich eine Herberge zu suchen, aber der Abend war lau und das Wetter schön, also beschlossen sie, Geld zu sparen und im Freien zu übernachten.

Marcus fing sich langsam wieder, er konnte sogar etwas essen.

„Also…" sagte er kauend. „Nach Rom brauchen wir ungefähr zehn Tage. Titus Cosconius" – das war Onkel Aquilas Freund – „bleibt noch ein Weilchen in Calleva, aber er hat seiner Familie eine Nachricht geschrieben, dass wir ein paar Tage bei ihnen unterkommen."

„Mhmm. Dann müssen wir diesen Römer finden."

„Welchen von Beiden?"

„Pugnus…" Dann schluckte Esca, als müsse er sich erst dazu überwinden, weiter zu sprechen. „Ich werde mich als dein Sklave ausgeben, du verkaufst mich an ihn und dann… dann sehen wir weiter."

„Du willst wieder in der Arena kämpfen?"

„Wollen? Nein. Fällt dir was Besseres ein?"

„Hm. Nein. Aber es ist keine gute Idee, dich an ihn zu verkaufen. Wenn er für dich bezahlt, bist du sein Eigentum. Wenn du davonläufst wirst du gejagt. Rom versteht keinen Spaß mit flüchtigen Sklaven." sagte Marcus langsam. „Vielleicht… wenn ich ihn dafür bezahle, dich auszubilden…"

„Warum sollte er darauf eingehen?" fragte Esca. „Auf das Eigentum anderer muss man Acht geben. Ist doch lustiger, wenn man seine eigenen Sklaven über die Klinge springen lässt:" Er schnaubte angewidert.

„Und kostspieliger. Einen ausgebildeten Gladiator zu verlieren ist, finanziell gesehen, ein herber Schlag für eine kleine Arena. Wenn ich für alles bezahle und dafür, sagen wir, die Hälfte vom Gewinn einstreiche, trägt Pugnus selbst eigentlich kein Risiko. Aber bist du sicher…?"

„Ich hab zwei Jahre lang in der Arena in Calleva gekämpft. Ein paar Wochen in Rom dürfte ich schon noch überleben." Esca versuchte sich an einem Schmunzeln. Es gelang ihm nicht.

„Aber in Calleva wurdest du besiegt und fast getötet."

„Ich wollte getötet werden. Ein Leben als Gladiator ist kein Leben."

Marcus musste grinsen. „Rom ist nicht Calleva, Esca. Wir Römer lieben unsere Gladiatoren."

„Ach was. Du auch?" zischte Esca. Er wirkte plötzlich zornig.

„Ab und zu ein paar Schaukämpfe, ja." Dann erst fiel ihm auf, was er gesagt hatte. „Du weißt, was ich meine, Esca. Du kennst mich doch!"

„Ja ja… Wenn man noch nie auf der falschen Seite der Arena war, kann man das noch so sehen." sagte der Brigant und warf einen Ast ins Feuer, das munter vor sich hin flackerte.

Marcus konnte nicht umhin, sich ein bisschen zu schämen. „Kann sein." murmelte er.

Esca schien ihn nicht zu hören. Er starrte düster in die Flammen, die Hände unbewusst schützend über die gekerbten Ohren gelegt, die ihn als Sklaven kennzeichneten.

Marcus räusperte sich unbehaglich. Er wusste, dass seine gedankenlose Bemerkung und die Tatsache, dass er bald wieder in einer Arena stehen würde, Esca an seine Zeit als Gladiator denken ließen.

Eine Zeit, über die er nie sprach, die er zu verdrängen versuchte.

„Esca!"

Der Britannier zuckte leicht zusammen und nahm die Hände von den Ohren. Er sah Marcus mit seinen grauen Augen an. „Was?"

„Alles… in Ordnung?"

Esca nickte langsam, in den Augen immer noch der gehetzte Ausdruck. „Böse Erinnerungen." sagte er nur.

„Hm." Marcus wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Bis vor ein, zwei Jahren hatte er nichts dabei gefunden, Sklaven zu besitzen oder sich Gladiatorenkämpfe anzusehen. Dann war Esca gekommen.

Er konnte seinen Landsmännern jedoch nicht vorwerfen, dass sie – nun ja, dass sie wie echte Römer dachten.

„Als mein Stamm… besiegt worden war… und sie mich holten…" begann Esca mit belegter Stimme „…ich hab mich dafür gehasst, dass ich nicht im Kampf gegen sie gestorben bin… sonder lebte und… mich versklaven ließ. Ich kann mich … nicht mehr genau an alles erinnern… nur dass ich Angst hatte…furchtbare Angst. Ich hab ihre Sprache so gut wie gar nicht verstanden… Dann haben sie mich an einen Sklavenhändler verkauft… und meine Ohren durchstochen." Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. Seine Hände zitterten.

Marcus lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Sie, das waren die Römer. Seine Landsleute. Er konnte nur ahnen, wie viel Überwindung es Esca kosten musste, nach Rom zu reisen und wieder Sklave zu sein.

Marcus legte seinem Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dieser atmete tief durch, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Wie hab ich die Arena gehasst. Den geifernden Pöbel, der Geld bezahlt, um gebrochene, unfreie Männer sterben zu sehen… Was sag ich, Männer… Tiere. Wir waren wie Tiere. Alle nur darauf aus, ein lächerliches kleines Holzschwert zu bekommen. Dafür haben wir uns verkauft. Haben uns schreckliche Dinge angetan, nur zur Belustigung von ihnen."

Escas Stimme, die zu einem Flüstern geworden war, verstummte.

„Diesmal ist es anders." sagte Marcus leise und eindringlich „Wenn irgendwas schief geht hol ich dich da raus. Das verspreche ich dir."

Esca nickte und legte eine Hand auf Marcus´, die immer noch auf seiner Schulter lag. „Danke, Bruder."

Mehr gab es nicht zu sagen.

Marcus übernahm die erste Wache, Esca rollte sich in seinen Mantel und schlief ein.

Schon früh am nächsten Morgen ritten sie weiter nach Nord-Westen.

Zu Mittag kamen sie an einen Fluss.

„Das ist die Sequana. Wenn wir an ihr entlang reiten sind wir in ein paar Stunden in Lutetia." erklärte Marcus.

„Lutetia?"

„Die größte Stadt in Gallien. Bin auf meiner Reise nach Britannien durchgekommen. Lutetia ist zwar nicht so groß wie Rom, aber gesehen muss man es trotzdem haben."

„Wieso? Ist eine Stadt nicht wie die andere?"

Marcus schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ü-ber-haupt nicht. Lutetia besteht aus drei Teilen, weißt du. Eine Insel in der Sequana und jeweils ein Stadtteil rechts und links davon. Links ist das Stadtzentrum, rechts die Vorstadt. Die Teile werden durch Brücken verbunden."

„Du hättest Reiseführer werden sollen, nicht Bauer…Wohnen dort nur Römer?"

„Teilst du die Welt nur in Römer und Nicht-Römer ein?"

Esca überlegte kurz. „Hm. Ja."

„Na dann. Nein, auch Gallier. Soweit ich weiß ist die einheimische Bevölkerung hier den britannischen Kelten ziemlich ähnlich."

Escas Interesse war geweckt. „So? Na, ein kleiner Abstecher kann nicht schaden."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, das isses. Das einzige Zimmer, das noch frei is. Haste Glück gehabt..."

Jovial schlug der Gastwirt Marcus auf die Schulter und stieß dann eine Tür auf. Das Zimmer dahinter war klein, schmutzig und roch nicht besonders gut. Dafür war es billig. Außerdem hatte es bereits gedämmert, als Marcus und Esca in Lutetia angekommen waren, und keiner der beiden fühlte ein besonderes Verlagen danach, in einer so großen Stadt Nachts auf den Straßen herum zu vagabundieren. Also hatten sie sich beeilt, eine Herberge zu finden und waren schließlich in der "blauen Sequana" hängengeblieben. Die Eigentümer waren gallische Kelten (eine gute Gelegenheit für Esca, seine "Landsleute" besser kennen zú lernen) und die Ostseite des Hauses hatte Blick auf den Fluss.

"Soll ich deinen Sklaven im Stall unterbringen? Da schlafen schon ein paar andere." fragte der Wirt und verspielte sofort jegliche Sympathien, die Esca zuvor für ihn empfunden haben mochte.

"Äh... nein danke. Das Zimmer ist groß genug für uns beide."

Der Wirt nickte vielsagend. "Weiß schon... Unsere Betten hier sind sehr stabil. Aber die Wände sind dünn." sagte er augenzwinkernd.

Marcus räusperte sich unbehaglich. "Moment, Sie missverstehen da - "

Der Wirt unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung. "Ah geh, schon recht. Solang du zahlst is es mir wurscht, was du treibst." sagte er und hielt die Hand auf.

Marcus bezahlte und der Wirt verschwand, nicht ohne einen letzten anzüglichen Blick auf den römischen Gutsbesitzer und seinen britannischen Sklaven.

Esca zog die Brauen hoch. "Kann ich gefahrlos hier schlafen oder fällst du mitten in der Nacht über mich her?" erkundigte er sich mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Marcus war die Sache schrecklich peinlich. "Das ist nicht witzig." sagte er uns setzte sich aufs Bett.

"Irgendwie schon. Eine Frage noch. Bin ich oben oder unten?"

Der Römer musste wider Willen grinsen. "Du meinst wenn ich dich niedergeschlagen und auf den Grund der Sequana befördet habe? Unten, würde ich sagen."

"Na bitte, du hast ja doch Humor..."

"Nein, jetzt aber ehrlich. Du bist nicht...oder?"

Esca gluckste. "Du kennst mich jetzt fast zwei Jahre. Das muss du noch fragen?"

"Na ja... "

"Nein, bin ich nicht. In unserem Stamm gab´s ein paar, aber darüber wurde nicht geredet." gab er achselzuckend.

"Ach so. "

Damit war das Thema beendet.

Marcus gähnte. "Lass uns schlafen gehen. Der Tag war lang... "

"Ich mach nur noch das Fenster auf. Schwül heute..." sagte Esca und öffnete die Fensterläden. Von unten drang Geschrei herauf. "DU WILLST STREIT? LASS MICH, BEATRICE, ICH MACH DEN KERL FERTIG! ICH -"

Er schloss die Läden wieder. "Die spinnen, die Lutetier..." murmelte er und zog seine Tunika aus.

"Gute Idee eigentlich." sagte Marcus und zog seine ebenfalls aus.

"Gute Nacht, Esca."

"Nacht." sagte Esca und warf sich aufs Bett.

Der Lattenrost brach mit einem lauten KRACKS!

Er sog scharf Luft durch die Zähne. "Ups..."

"Kann man so sagen... Lass sehen, vielleicht kann man´s reparieren..." Marcus beugte sich über die gebrochene Stelle.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und der Gastwirt steckte den Kopf herein.

"Alles in... Ooooh, Verzeihung..." feixte er. Zu seiner Verteidigung muss jedoch gesagt werden, dass er den Römer und den Briganten in einer verfänglichen Stellung erwischt hatte.

Er wollte noch etwas sagen, aber Marcus schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Keine Angst, wir bezahlen das."

"Guuut, guuut... Na dann, ich wünsche noch einen...äh... angenehmen Abend..." sagte er und schloss die Tür wieder.

Marcus seufzte tief. Er war zu müde, um sich groß darüber aufzuregen. "Stabil, von wegen... Dann schlafen wir wohl auf dem Boden..."

Früh am nächsten Morgen bezahlten Marcus und Esca ihre Rechnung und verschwanden.

Den Vormittag verbrachten sie damit, sich Lutetia anzusehen.

Danach saßen sie bei Wein und Wildschwein in einer Schenke und besprachen ihre weitere Reise.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir gleich heute weiterreiten?" fragte Marcus. "Oder willst du noch mehr von Lutetia sehen?"

Esca winkte ab und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Krug. "Eigentlich nicht... Stadtbewohner sind hier noch seltsamer als zu Hause. So römisch..."

"Du weißt aber schon, dass in Rom die meisten Leute römisch sind?"

"Ach, echt?" Esca verdrehte die Augen. "Dort werd ich aber nicht zu meinem Privatvergnügen durch die Gassen flanieren."

"Das sagst du jetzt. Vielleicht gefällt´s dir dort ja. Rom ist die schönste Stadt der Welt."

"Das hab ich auch schon beim zehnten Mal verstanden... Trotzdem, bis wir nicht wieder sicher in Britannien sind (und ich mich nach Albu wagen kann, ohne von den Seehundleuten gejagt zu werden) bleibe ich bei meiner Meinung. Alle Römer sind das Letzte! Anwesende natürlich ausgenommen..."

"Und meinen Onkel."

"Den natürlich auch."

"Hey, ich bin meine Vorurteile losgeworden. Jetzt bist du dran!"

"Ich habe keine Vorurteile. Dabei bleib ich."

Marcus ließ es dabei bewenden. Esca HATTE gute Gründe, die Römer zu hassen.


End file.
